


Bodyguard blues

by AvatarQuake



Series: A collection of alternate realities [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Daisy is a singer in this one, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Your parents are extremely overprotective and hired me to be your bodyguard., picture whomever you want as the stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson, bodyguard extraordinaire returns to his job after a year away. His new client unexpectedly changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Five months ago I started this as a counter to my first bodyguard AU. It rotted for a couple of months in my laptop before I got my wits about me and managed to finish it. I winged it at the end. I am sorry; it's all over the place.

So, ok, this wasn't what he usually did. Yes, he was a bodyguard, but this was more likely going to be a gloryfied babysitting job.

The family that hired him, the Johnsons, was some high value doctors-ambasators he may have heard of once or twice before.

His job was to guard their daughter, Daisy.

He took the job because he had been without work for the past year and because Nick was going to get a heart attack with his lack of interest to the latest calls.

So two days later he was knocking on the Johnsons' door.

“Hello. I'm Phil Coulson, from Shield Security. You hired a bodyguard?” he introdused.

“Aren't you old to be a bodyguard?” the man who opened asked.

“Mr. Johnson, I presume?”

“Ah. You're here.” a woman came to the door. “Jiaying Johnson. You met my husband, Calvin.”

“Hello, ma'am.” he nodded. “I was supposed to meet miss Johnson here.”

“Yes, well, there's a small change with the plan. You'll have to meet her at her house.” Jiaying said.

“Very well. If you could point me to the adress...”

“Here.” she wrote down the adress. “I am sorry. She was against the idea of a bodyguard.”

“Thank you. It's perfectly understandable, don't worry. Good day.” he nodded at the parents and turned to go.

He reached Daisy Johnson's house in three and a half hours and knocked.

“Who's this?” a voice asked from behind the door.

“Phil Coulson.”

“And what do you want?” the voice said.

“I am your bodyguard. Apparently.” he said.

A thud came from the other side of the door followed by a groan. Phil found himself smirking at that. Apparently, Daisy Johnson was as enthusiastic about the prospect as he had been.

“I don't need you!”

“Well, I was hired and I am not returnable.” he said back.

The door opened and a beautiful woman stared at him.

“We are so not going to enjoy this.” she said.

“It's already looking up for me. I thought this was going to be a gloryfied babysitting job.” he shrugged.

“I'm _twenty_ -eight, not eight.”

“I wasn't informed.” he said, as he walked inside, closing the door behind him. “They only told me I was hired to protect the Johnsons' daughter.”

“You had no idea, had you?”

“The name is familiar, but I can't say I really reckognise it.”

“SkyeQuake?”

“Uh...”

“Oh, jeez, you are in for a surprise, aren't you?” she asked amused.

“What does that mean?” he asked following her around, duffel bag still slung over his shoulder.

Daisy snorted and took it, before throwing it on the bed in the guest room.

“You're not my bodyguard for my parents.”

“Then...?”

“They're worried I'll get a stalker. Actually they worry I already have one, but the guy seems harmless.”

“ _What?!_ ” Phil stared at her. “No one is harmless. Especially stalkers.”

“I know _that_.” she rolled her eyes. “That's why I got a pepper spray and a taser gun on me whenever I go out. He's mostly haunting the bar I sing at. Haven't tried to follow me around much yet.”

“Sing?”

“SkyeQuake; that's my stage name. I sing – covers for now, planning to start writing my own music.” she said.

“Huh.”

“You had no idea, had you?” she smirked at him from the couch.

“No.” he shook his head. “Were do you sing?”

“YouTube.”

Phil frowned.

“I may be behind in the musical scene, but that is an Internet site.”

“And a bar. Two streets over.” she smiled. “It's pretty new.”

“Schedule?”

“Every Friday and the weekends. Holidays, too.” she said. “I'm also invited to sing to other bars, every other day.”

“Semi-regular routine, locations stay relatively the same.” he said, trying to schedule his work protecting her.

“And recording my music here and then posting it on YouTube, the site.”

“What kind of music?”

“My first album was rock and punk rock covers.”

“Album?” he asked interested.

“Yeah.” she grinned. “It did good, too. On the sales.”

“Maybe I should buy it too, then.”

“Nah. If you want the CD, I got a couple myself.” she said. “Why?”

“Curious.” he shrugged.

“You used to be punk, didn't you?” she smirked.

“I may or may not have enjoyed it.” he replied.

“You totally did.” she grinned.

Phil shrugged a little, somewhat embarrassed.

“You got a favorite song?”

“Not a particular one. I like jazz, and 60's music.” he said, going to the kitchen. “Why? You wanna do a cover?”

“Eh, I've been looking for inspiration.” she shrugged, following him. “What are you doing?”

“Lunch.” he said.

“L-” she started, then frowned. “Are you my bodyguard or my caretaker?” she asked.

“Bodyguard. But I can cook, too.” he grinned over his shoulder.

Daisy shook her head and set herself to help him locate the pans and help him prepare their lunch.

They fell into a routine. Every Friday night and weekends, he followed her to the bar she sang and then pretended to be a customer, then followed her back home from a distance, to make sure no one was following her.

He had spotted the man Daisy had claimed to be harmlessly stalking her, and Phil frowned. He could tell he wasn't just an obsessed fan. There was something about him that set Phil's alarms go off.

The guy followed Daisy around with a look that made Phil's skin crawl. He followed Daisy out of the bar – Phil always left two minutes before her – and followed her almost all the way back to her home. Almost. Daisy's plan to take the long way home was a brilliant idea. She could turn suddenly and he would lose her. Phil, already privy to her path – and always behind the creep – knew to wait for her to come back out two minutes after he had turned down the same way Daisy had and kept going missing the alcove she hid in.

“Do you do that every time?” he asked her once they reached home.

“Yep. Doesn't seem he has wised up any. Kinda prefer it he won't.” she said.

Phil hummed, as he started on dinner.

“Why are you always cooking?”

“I am a good cook.” he shrugged. “Besides, you like my food and I prefer it giving you the time to yourself after the shows so you can relax.” he said.

Daisy sat down at a kitchen chair and sighed.

“I already drag you around due to my singing.”

“And you are very good at it. Lovely voice.” he smiled to himself, as he set the pan.

“Really?”

“Mm-hm. I also noticed some of your latest songs are 60s remakes.”

“Well. I do drag you around. Singing something that you'll enjoy was a small way to show my appreciation.”

“Mm-hm. It wasn't a way to get me cooking you my secret recipes, then?” he smirked.

“I may or may not had that ulterior motive.” she smirked back. “You're a really weird bodyguard, you know.”

Phil hummed.

“I didn't know bodyguards lived with and cooked for their clients.” Daisy continued.

“Well. I live too far from here, so staying over was the best solution. And since I don't pay a rent, I cook.”

“I wouldn't ask you to pay a rent.”

He shrugged a little. He prepared spaghetti and salad. Daisy, never letting him do all of the work on his own, set the table.

It was almost like they knew each other for years and not a couple of months.

Daisy was happy to have his input when it came to her singing and even threw a song he liked into her show every time, just for his pleasure.

Phil, also was happy to be around her. He liked talking to her about everything, from politics to how different cheese tasted with his secret grilled cheese recepie, or what kind of weather they prefered.

 


	2. Part II

He knew things were getting serious, when the guy approached him the next Friday.

“So. You're new around here?” he sat beside him.

“Yes.” he replied shortly. He didn't want to spent much time with him.

“I saw you looking at Skye. Just wanting to let you know; don't try to do anything, old man. She's mine.” the younger man growled.

“Really?” Phil replied. “Are you, what? Her boyfriend? Betrothed?” he inquired calmly.

“Are you trying to be a smartass, old man?”

“No. I don't see why I can't enjoy a talented singer because you think you owe her.” he shrugged.

The man tried to attack him, and Phil sidestepped and punched him. Everything stopped.

The barman came around the bar and grabbed the downed man.

“Out of my bar.” he ordered. “That's one too many customers you scared away already.” he growled. “I don't want to see your face around again.”

“You will pay for this old man!”

Daisy was staring at them with a carefully blank face, but Phil could tell she didn't like it he made a scene. He didn't like it himself – he made a scene, people noticed him, he'd have to leave now. He frowned. That was something he didn't like. But it was probably too late now. He made to go.

“I am sorry for the...” he waved about helplessly.

“Thank you. We've been trying to get him to leave for _months_.” the barman said.

“I...”

“Stay, man. Next one's on the house.” the barman said.

Phil nodded slightly and sat back down.

When the time came to leave, Phil walked further down from where he usually waited for Daisy. He leaned over the wall and breathed heavily. He had to tell Nick, have him switched with someone else and soon. But the creep would be looking for him and no one should know Daisy had a bodyguard.

“Phil?” a voice called him softly.

He looked up and Daisy was there.

“I'm sorry.” he said mournfully. “I shouldn't have reacted. I...”

Daisy wrapped her arms around him and he let his head fall on her shoulder.

“Let's go home, yeah? We'll figure the rest later.” she said softly.

“I am the one supposed to protect you and here we are, me a total mess and you taking care of me.”

“Good. I can finally look after you.” she said seriously. “You're always having my back.”

“I am supposed to, you know.” he gives her a halfhearted smile.

Daisy huffs and they start towards home, keeping an eye for the creep.

At some point, Phil realizes, he started calling Daisy's appartment 'home'. He can't imagine living without her around or how he worked before. He never had to stay with a client before, since they were all lawyers and big names living around his neighborhood – he made good money. Come to think of it, even the Johnsons' live near his house.

Not before long they are entering the house and Daisy sits them both down in the living room.

“I should tell Nick, have another bodyguard looking after you. I...”

“You made a scene and now your face is known. But Miles will expect you to come back, you did him a favor. You can't just...vanish.”

“I should! This is how this job works.” he shook his head. “I pass unnoticed, I don't make a scene, I keep you safe. Now I got known, they'll expect to see me again. The point of passing through is that if I suddenly stop comming, no one would notice me.”

“And now they will.” Daisy concluded.

Phil sighhed and slumped over himself.

“I am sorry, Daisy. I should've known better than reply to him.” he said quietly.

“Did he say something bad about me?”

“Yeah.”

“So you stood up for me at a moment I couldn't do it myself.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“For what? Making myself visible? Blotching a normal bodyguarding job?” he asked.

“For being my friend.”

Phil looked up, surprised.

In the weeks that followed, Phil was almost a ghost of himself, always professional, slowly becoming unnoticable in the bar again.

When he contacted Nck about the incident, the other man heaved a great sigh and Phil could tell that even though he had disappointed Nick greatly – such a huge, glaring mistake – he knew there wasn't going to be a replacement.

“ _We're actually pretty busy._ ” Nick said through the phone. “ _You'll have to keep up with your job. I'll lower your montly pay, though._ ”

Phil snorted.

“You know I expected to get fired, Nick.”

“ _I know. But you are still one of my best, Phil. Couldn't afford to lose you._ ”

“I'll try harder. I got too close.”

Nick snorted from the other side.

“ _And you did quite a good job. Getting close didn't seem to hinder your performance this time._ ”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Last two? Those were bad performances, Phil. And New York. Never forget New York._ ”

“Yeah. That one made sure I won't forget it.” Phil said softly.

Nick sighed again.

“ _Don't get too lost in that head of yours, Phil._ ”

“Yeah. I'll try.” he said. “See you around, Nick.” he hung up.

“Phil?” Daisy walked in. “It's time.”

“Yeah.” he nodded.

They had been...not at odds, not exactly. But Phil had pulled so far back that Daisy had been expecting him to tell her he found his replacement any day now.

The usuals at YouTube had noticed that Daisy's songs had turned soft and sad to her usual rock and jazz and 60s – 80s stuff.

“So, I don't usually dedicate songs around,” Daisy started.

“ _Never!_ ” someone called out from the crowd.

“Yeah, that's true, because they're already dedicated to you, my amazing fans.” she smiled. “But, I have this one very special friend and he kinda needs this one. That ok with you guys?”

The crowd clapped and cheered.

She nodded at the band and they started playing a song.

Phil looked up from his corner, as she started singing and for a moment froze as the lyrics reached him.

“ _You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound. You're so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to rest. You can be king again._ ”

He waited for her out, semi-openly.

“I...” he started once she walked up to him.

“How does pizza and movies sound to you?” she smiled.

He shallowed.

“Yes. It sounds great.” he said, quietly.

They walked in relative silence, Phil looking out for anything suspicious, while Daisy hummed beside him.

“Thank you. For the song.” he said, once inside, a small, shy smile on his lips.

“Friends again?” she grinned.

“Yeah.” he smiled back.

“Cool. Pizza?”

“Are you bribing me?” he smirked.

Daisy snickered.

“To do what?” she asked over her shoulder.

Coulson opened his mouth and then closed it. She grinned. He smiled back, shaking his head.

“I'll order.” he said.

“You're a sweetheart!” she called from her bedroom.

Phil blushed, as he picked up the phone.

Daisy came out and found him giving the directions after placing their order and watched the scene for a moment; her in a t-shirt and sweatpants, him still in his jeans and shirt ordering pizza, they made a such a domestic scene, even though her parents were actually paying him to make sure nothing happened to her.

She hadn't felt this content in a domestic setting for such a long time, not since leaving home.

Phil looked up as he hanged up the phone.

“Hey.” he said softly.

“Hey to you.” she smiled. She nodded at the guest room. “Go get chaged into something comfortable.” she said.

“What movie are we watching?” he asks as he walks in.

“How's does a Star Wars marathon sound like to you?” she grinned.

“All six of them?” he poked his head out.

She shook her head.

“Seven.”

“Se -” he stood there shocked. “There's a new one?!” he asked.

“Yeah. Came out in December. Where were you?”

“Recovering from my last job. It didn't end well. That the third bodyguarding duty that went sideways.” he shrugged. “You are my first after a year of doing nothing.”

“Aww.” she grinned, patting his cheek. “You're doing really well so far.” she told him, walking towards the kitchen to get the beers.

Five minutes later, Phil walked in the sitting room and made room on the coffee table for their food and drinks.

Twenty minutes later, and having started the seventh movie, so as to not be waiting doing nothing, their pizzas arrived.

Daisy paid – despite Phil's protests – and handed the boxes to Phil, as she got them some napkins.

They sat back down at the couch and resumed their movie.

“Why start with the latest?” Daisy asked, halfway through.

“I remember the first six. Quite well, too.” he smiled. “Besides. I watched them again during last year.”

Daisy snorted beside him, before focusing back to the movie.

By the time the credits rolled, they had almost finished the second pizza and Daisy had decided to use him as her pillow. Phil reached for the remote, to stop the movie when he realised she had all but fallen asleep on him.

His hand stopped on its way for the remote, contmplating if he should wake her.

Deciding he put her through enough by getting too into his head, he stopped the movie and tried to rearrange themselves more comfortably on the couch. There was no way he could get up and pick her up without waking her.

Daisy stretched and tightened her hold on her pillow, rubbing her face on it and trying to keep close to the warmth.

A hand wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her close, a sigh, a heartbeat in her ear and Daisy froze. She opened an eye only to face a dark grey t-shirt.

She pulled back to look up. She smiled as she recognised Phil's face. He looked so young when he rested. She carefuly reached up and held him closer and then closed her eyes.

Phil felt the body next to him and opened his eyes with a start.

“'Morning, sleepyhead.” Daisy hummed, not moving from her spot.

“You're awake?”

“Hmm. You looked like you enjoyed your sleep, thought to let you sleep in.” she yawned. “Besides, it's Monday and I was warm.”

“You are willing to forego my breakfast?” he asked amused.

Daisy sighed.

“That is a serious delima. I am comfortable and warm, but you make amazing breakfast.” she hummed.

“Five more minutes?” he smiled.

“Sure.” she grinned.

“Alright.”

Suddenly the door opened.

“Da – WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” a voice roared.

Daisy cringed.

“The pillow.” Phil said very calmly.

“The pi-” Calvin froze. “The pillow?!”

“Yep. He's warm and fuzzy.” Daisy said.

Phil sighed over her head.

“We watched a movie last night and Daisy fell asleep on me. Didn't want to wake her up.” he shrugged.

“Cal.” a gentler voice tried to calm the aggravated father. “Mr. Coulson.”

“Ma'am.” he nodded his head. He nudged Daisy a little. “I think it's time I prepared that breakfast, don't you think?”

Daisy, groaning, let him up.

“Fine, fine. That will cost you a double latte.”

“Yes, ma'am.” he saluted and hid in the kitchen, closely followed by Cal.

“So. Nothing happened with the two of you.”

“No, sir. Nothing.” he shook his head. “Did you have breakfast?”

“Eh, yes.”

“Would it be ok if I made you some toast too?”

“Why are you cooking?”

Phil shrugged.

“As a thanks.” he said.

“For what?”

“Calling me a friend. In this job, you don't really get close to people, not even to your co-workers.”

Cal hummed beside him.

“You two still alive in here?” Daisy pocked her head.

“Yes.” Phil said. “Come in. Your double latte is waiting for you.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “You're from here on out hired as my cook. You can drop the bodyguard work and cook for me everyday.” she said, stealing a bite from their breakfast.

“Hey!” he slapped her hand away. “Not ready.” he said, a faint smile on his lips “And you'd have to fight my boss about me quiting.”

Daisy hummed, shadowing his every move as he set the table. He shook his head, affectionately.

“You keep doing that.” he said, sitting across her.

“What?” she said, after quickly swallowing.

“Shadow me around when I cook.”

“So you won't have an extra bite.” she said.

“You're the one who's stealing bites from the pan.” he raised an eyebrow at her.

Daisy grinned and shrugged.

“This is your morning routine?” Jiaying asked, sitting beside Cal, both of them having a plate in front of them, Phil having served them as well.

“Eh, pretty much. He cooks, I prepare for Friday night. We talk about stuff, we go shopping, he acts like a bodyguard scaring poor kids away.”

“I do not! Kids are perfectly allowed to come talk to you. Most everyone is.”

Daisy hummed.

“Yes, unless they're young, good-looking men?” she smirked.

Phil choked on his bite.

“I am appaled that you would imply I scare the boys away.” he wheezed out.

“Did we...miss something?” Cal asked pertrubed.

“Oh, no, dear.” Jiaying smiled, as the two turned to look at them.

“Uh, mom, I know that look and I don't like it.” Daisy said.

“Well, I am satisfied with Mr. Coulson's services as a bodyguard.” she said. “Next time, we promise to call first.” she added.

They staid for a while longer, watching as Phil cleaned up, while Daisy asked them their news, and then left, not without Cal giving Coulson dark glares, that thoroughly amused his wife.

“That was strange...” Daisy mumbled at the closed door.

“Yeah? Is it safe? I think your father wants to skin me.” Phil poked his head out from the kitchen. “I never before had a parent so mad at me.” he said. “What did I do?”

“Put your arms around me in his presence.” Daisy said, with an amused grin. “Imagine if we dated. That glare? Tenfold.” she gigled.

Phil groaned.

“You didn't deny it.” Daisy said suddenly.

“Deny what?”

“You dating me. You didn't say it couldn't ever happen.” she said.

“I was supposed to deny it?” he wondered, flushing a little.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I...Unless you want to lose me from your bodyguard, because then Nick will pull someone else to keep you safe for certain. And I'll worry whether they can look out for you. I'd rather not sod a job because I was worried for someone else.” he said quickly.

“Poor Phil. Did I turn you into a worrier?” she teased him lightly.

“It's worth it. _You_ 're worth it.” he said seriously.

“Oh.” Daisy breathed out. “Think we can manage?”

“I didn't mean to make this awkward...” he mumbled, looking away.

“Awkward? Do I look like I might have a problem with you wanting to date me?” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Uh...no?” he looked up at her.

“No. Not at all.” she grinned.

“Oh.” Phil stared.

“You can be dense for someone so observant.” she said.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, offended.

 


	3. Part III

The next months had passed relatively quiet. Their routine involved a lot of cuddling on the couch and kissing, when Daisy wasn't preparing for her nights at the club, while watching movies.

Phil had started expanding his cooking menu – mostly so Daisy can call him 'dork' and smile.

“Three months.” Phil said that Friday.

“You've been my bodyguard for half a year, Phil.” Daisy said, as she got dressed.

“I've been your boyfried for half of that time.” he grinned. “To the day.”

“You are such a dork.” she beamed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“But, your dork.”

Daisy hummed.

The night had started like it always did. Nothing out of the ordinary. Phil made sure, checking around, like he did every time. Everything was as it should have been.

And yet, it _wasn't_.

He isn't sure _what_ trigers him into action. Call it intuition, years doing this job turned into instict, but he acts swiftly and quickly and he is running up to the stage, grabs Daisy and falls back down seconds before it blows up.

There is panic, people running and screaming. Daisy looks too shocked to realise what happened – or she is more likely worried about the band.

Phil, if he could, he would tell her the bomb was under the front of the stage, that the explosion was aimed at her, but he can't for some unfathomable reason.

“Phil!” Daisy's worried voice echoes in his still ringing ears and he looks into her eyes. There's worry in there and he can't understand why she looks so pale with it.

“Are you ok?” he asks.

She nods. But before he can stand up and help her up, everything blacks out.

He wakes up in hospital.

“Damn it, Coulson. How did this happen?” a gruff voice greets him.

“Sorry, sir. I might be getting too old for this to miss it.” he sighed.

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow at his subordinate.

“You mean the bomb?” he wondered. “The bastard who did it had a knack for pyrotechnics, the police would have trouble spotting the device – after they pieced it together as much as possible. I am talking about your bedfellow.”

“My what...?” Phil frowned looking at his boss confused. He then felt the light weight on his right and turned to find Daisy fast asleep, her face pressed up to his shoulder.

“I...” he started.

“At least you didn't drop your guard down while on the clock.” Nick sighed.

“I'm sorry, sir.”

“Yeah, well. If her parents approve...” the older man smirked.

Phil spluttered on the bed.

“Her father doesn't like me much.” he finally said under his breath. Nick laughed.

“Good. Someone should keep you on your toes.”

“Shut up. I'm trying to sleep here.” Daisy mumbled.

“Ah...Daisy...?”

“Go back to sleep, Phil.” she yawned. Then froze. “Phil!” she sat up.

“Ow. Careful. Ah, what happened?” he asked sheepishly.

“You managed to destroy your left arm and burn your legs.” Daisy said.

“Huh.”

“Don't 'huh' me, Phil Coulson! I came really close to losing you.”

“You weren't that bad.” Nick interjected.

“He was out of it for almost a day. He isn't so still, even when he sleeps. It was _unnatural_ , Nick!” she stressed.

“You two became good friends, I take?” Phil smiled a little.

“...She grows on you.” Nick conceded.

“He's a sweatheart.” Daisy grinned. “I see why you look up to him so much.”

Nick stood up.

“Get well soon, Phil. I'm leaving you in good hands.” he smiled.

“Bye, Nick!” Daisy called after him.

Phil looked on amused. ' _Or high on painkillers._ ' he thought.

In the days that followed, the police questioned him and Daisy about the explosion, if they saw something or thought of anything. Phil mentioned the stalker and Daisy confirmed his statement. Miles was asked about it, too.

(It was a relief to know no one was too hurt after the explosion.)

They eventually found it was indeed the stalker who set the bomb, in an attempt to do exactly what no one was certain. He seemed to had a...deep dislike for Phil, for that one meeting, and Daisy for saying no that few times he asked her out.

Daisy's cuts healed in a couple of weeks.

Phil had to stay in the hospital for something a little over a month.

He had broke his left arm, his back had taken the brunt of the explosion and his legs had certainly seen way better days, full of cuts from splinters and slightly burnt. Somehow he had managed to crack his head, too.

Daisy said he looked like a half-done mummy.

When he was releashed, Nick told him he was to go home and rest and that he'd assign someone else to be Daisy's bodyguard.

“Here we are; home.” Daisy grinned as they entered her appartment.

“Yeah...Daisy?”

“Hm?”

“Nick will sent you a new bodyguard.” he said quietly.

“He told me.”

“Then...shouldn't I...?”

“What? Go? Phil, don't be daft. I am not letting you go. You won't be my bodyguard anymore and that's fine. Actually, it'll be a while before Nick sends his girl. I am taking vacations with my boyfriend.”

“Whom is he going to assign you?” Phil asked curious.

“He didn't tell me. Said it would be a surprise. For you. I assume it's some old friend of yours.” she shrugged. “How are you feeling?”

“A little worn out.” he admitted. “But those vacations sound great. Where to?”

“By the sea. I haven't decided where yet. Help me pick the destination?”

“Yes.” he breathed out. “Daisy?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know. Love you, too. Just try not to blow yourself up next time?”

Phil chuckled, as he laid down on the couch, pulling Daisy on top of him.

“I promise.” he kissed her. “Now. Where shall we go?” he asked, reaching for the pamphlet on the coffee table.

 


End file.
